The Less I Know the Better
by pnchaann
Summary: Kisah Yuta Nakamoto yang mencintai Taeyong Lee yang tidak akan melepaskan wanita Thailand bernama Ten. Yutae. Taeten. Johnten. Jaedo. Genderswitch. DLDR! AU!
1. Chapter 1

"Kamu mau jadi pacar ku, akan ku belikan apa saja yang kamu mau."

Wanita itu menghela nafas nya.

"Maaf yah, aku bukan nya ga suka sama kamu, aku suka kamu hanya sebatas teman. Dan juga aku ga butuh tawaran kamu. Maaf yah." Wanita itu tersenyum. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh kekecewaan.

Lagi-lagi ditembak.

Wanita ini sudah muak dengan kata-kata serupa itu. Adalah Nakamoto Yuta, wanita yang selalu menunggu kata serupa dari sesosok laki-laki dingin, layaknya batu tanpa hati. Ia muak dengan kalimat 'Kamu mau gak jadi pacar ku?' 'Would you be mine?'. Ia selalu menunggu kalimat itu terucap dari mulut laki-laki dingin itu.

Ialah Lee Taeyong, seorang laki-laki dingin yang sudah Yuta cintai selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Selama 3 tahun juga Yuta harus menahan rasa sakit nya melihat laki-laki yang Ia cintai itu bersama wanita yang berasal dari Thailand itu. Ia harus tau seberapa jalang nya wanita itu. Hanya mengincar kekayaan, tidak mncintai Taeyong sama sekali. Ingin rasanya Ia cabik wajah wanita jalang itu didepan selingkuhan nya yang berasal dari Amerika. Nama wanita itu adalah Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, akrab disapa Ten oleh teman nya. di depan Taeyong, Ia selalu memanggil wanita itu dengan nama panggilan nya yaitu Ten. Namun, dibelakang laki-alki yang Ia cintai itu Ia akan memanggil nya Si Jalang, Wanita Jalang, dan sebutan buruk lain nya untuk wanita seburuk dia. selingkuhan nya bernama Johnny, si Laki-laki Amerika tolol itu. Kalau saja Johnny bukan sahabatnya, Ia akan membeberkan betapa jalang nya Wanita yang sangat Ia sayangi itu.

Untung nya saja Ia masih memiliki teman yang tidak tolol seperti Johnny dan bisa di ajak berkompromi, yaitu Kim Doyoung. Sahabatnya yang satu ini satu tempat kerja dengan Yuta, dan sering melihat kejadian-kejadian Taeyong dan Ten. Maka dari itu, Doyoung bisa dibilang tidak tolol oleh Yuta, karena mereka satu pikiran. Tunangan nya juga yang bernama Jung Yoon Oh, atau sering disapa dengan nama Jaehyun sering melihat Ten dan Taeyong setelah Ia menjemput kekasih nya, dan Ia pun tidak suka dengan gaya Ten yang bisa dibilang _senonoh._ Setelah diceritakan kejadian yang mendetil mengenai betapa jalang nya Ten, pikiran Jaehyun sama seperti calon istrinya dan Yuta.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuta menduduka tubuh nya diatas kursi kerjanya. Memijat dahi nya untuk, setidaknya, mengurangkan rasa pusing yang Ia rasakan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuang nya keras-keras. Setidak nya itu bisa mengurangi rasa pening nya.

"Siapa lagi yang menembak mu sekarang?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

"Pemilik perusahaan batu bara. Yang sudah tua. Gak tau diri." Ucap nya lalu menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja datang dibawakan oleh teman nya. "Punya istri 2 lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia menembak ku sebegitu pede nya. dia pikir aku akan menerima kakek-kakek seperti dia gitu? _Idih."_

"Ya siapa suruh cantik dan jomblo. Padahal yang kemarin itu boleh juga loh. Tampan dan seorang dokter. Pasti kaya tuh." Ucap Doyoung sambil membayangkan wajah si Dokter Tampan yang Ia bicarakan itu.

"Ngomong apa sih kamu. Ingat kamu udah tunangan sama Jaehyun."

"Kamu juga tau kan aku suka nya sama siapa..." Yuta menghela nafas nya. Doyoung memutar bola mata nya. "Oh ayolah. Memang nya dia akan meninggalkan jalang itu? Kamu ga boleh _stuck_ di dia terus. Kamu harus pindah hati ke laki-laki lain. Banyak yang suka sama kamu, jangan hanya memikirkan laki-laki yang tidak akan melepas seorang jalang." Itu lagi, itu lagi. nasihat yang sama. Yuta bosan. Mau di nasihati berapa kali pun, Ia tidak akan berpindah hati dari laki-laki itu.

Yuta menghela nafas. "Liat nanti saja lah."

Jawaban yang sama lagi.

'Till i saw your face'

"Hai sayang." Wanita itu menghampiri pacar kedua nya. "Sedang mengerjakan yang kemarin?" Ucapnya sambil memegang pundak pacar keduanya itu. Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Kamu kayak nya capek banget sih. Sini dulu dong. Ini ada pacar kamu." Ucap wanita itu sambil mendudukan badan nya ke sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerja pacar kedua nya itu.

"Nanti yah Ten sebentar lagi selesai."

"Kamu lebih mentingin kerjaan kamu daripada masa depan kamu?"

"Ini juga masa depan aku Ten," Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Ten. "Lagian kalau aku ga ngerjain ini aku ga punya uang untuk biayain kamu hidup, terus kamu mati kelaparan Cuma gara-gara aku ga ngelakuin kerjaan dan Cuma untuk nemenin kamu. Kamu mau?"

Wajah wanita itu berubah. Ia berdiri lalu menghentakkan kaki nya kesal. "Kok kamu malah ngomelin aku sih? Kamu udah ga sayang sama aku sampai bilang nanti aku bakal mati kelaparan?"

Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Bukan gitu sayang," Ia menutup laptopnya. "Kamu ga boleh egois yah mulai sekarang. Aku kerja kan buat biaya pernikahan kita nanti. Katanya kamu mau pernikahan yang mewah..."

Wanita itu kembali menghentakkan kaki nya kesal dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan Taeyong. taeyong menghela nafas. "Tuh kan kebiasaan..." Taeyong melonggarkan dasi nya dan mengejar Ten.

"Sayang. Kamu jangan gini terus dong..." Ia berucap pasrah sambil menarik tangan wanita kesayang`an nya itu.

"Kamu nya juga jangan gini terus dong. Kamu tuh ga pernah merelakan waktu buat aku! apa susah nya sih duduk sama aku untuk, setidak nya menghilangkan lelah kamu sedikit? Kamu ga pusing apa kerja mulu? Aku juga mau diperhatiin Tae! Kamu yang egois." Ten sedikit berteriak, membuat semua bawahan Taeyong melirik kepada kedua pasangan itu.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Iya maaf yah aku udah egois, selalu mementingkan pekerjaan. Maaf yah." Lagi-lagi dia meminta maaf atas kesalahan Ten. Entah apa yang ada di otak Taeyong sampai Ia tetap setia pada wanita ini.

Ten mengembangkan senyuman nya. "Yaudah antar aku pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

Yey aku balik lagi. Makasih udah kasih review dan maaf yah, disini aku udah bikin Yuta terlihat

terlalu kasar dan Ten terlalu jalang. Dan maaf juga yah kalau di part ini Ten terlihat sangat jalang :'(.

Aku emang sengaja gitu bikin Ten terlihat agak " _bitchy"_ biar cerita nya semakin jos$. Nanti

aku bakal usahain Ten agar ga terlihat terlalu jalang.

Ps; ada beberapa bagian yang udah aku edit agar Ten ga terlihat terlalu jalang disini.

Please kindly give your review! Thankyouu 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Yatuhan pasangan itu.."

"Bagaimana bisa Taeyong tetap bertahan dengan wanita itu?"

"Berisik sekali!"

Bisikkan-bisikkan itu membuat telinga Yuta pengang rasanya. Sebenarnya, jujur saja, Ia juga ingin sekali mengatakan hal serupa. Namun Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Taeyong, sang pujaan hatinya.

"Yatuhan wanita itu. Yuta, lihat itu! Bagaimana bisa Taeyong tetap sabar sama wanita yang seperti itu!" Ucap Doyoung kepada Yuta. Yuta hanya menghela nafas. Ia membiarkan Doyoung berbicara hal-hal buruk mengenai Taeyong dan menelpon Johnny, sahabatnya.

" _Yeoboseo?"_ Ucapnya dari seberang sana.

"Johnny- _ya,_ kau sibuk?"

"Eh, Yuta. Tidak. Kenapa? Ingin bertemu?"

"Iya. Aku butuh kamu sekarang."

"Tidak lain tidak bukan pasti ingin curhat tentang Taeyong kan?" Johnny terdengar seperti sedang memutar bola matanya.

"Ehehe. Sudah _ah,_ jam istirahat aku ke _cafe_ mu ya. _Bye bye."_ Ia menutup sambungan telpon nya setelah mendengar deheman dari lawan bicaranya.

* * *

Terdengar bunyi dentingan bel tanda pintu _cafe_ itu terbuka. Yuta mencari tempat duduk kesukaannya, diujung _cafe_ dimana dia bisa melihat segalanya. Padahal bukan itu _sih_ alasan utama mengapa dia ingin duduk di bangku kesukaan nya itu. Itu karena Ia pernah duduk berdua disini bersama sang pujaan hati, yaitu Taeyong siapa lagi. mereka pernah sekali waktu duduk berdua disini, bercengkrama, sebelum menjadi orang asing seperti sekarang ini.

"Johnny Seo!" Yuta berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan nya kearah Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari meja kasir.

Johnny menghampiri Yuta dan memeluk nya. " _Long time no see,_ Nakamoto." Ucap nya seraya melepaskan pelukan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali yah? Bahkan menemui sahabat mu saja tidak sempat."

"Hahaha, aku memang dipenuhi pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini John. Mumpung sekarang ada waktu, jadi aku luangkan untuk sahabat ku ini. Kurang baik apa aku sama kamu!" Ucap Yuta meledek,dilanjut oleh ketawa Johnny.

"Mau pesan apa nih? Sekarang gratis deh untuk kamu! Aku juga baik nih hahaha."

" _Wii gomawo._ Aku pesan yang kayak biasa aja!"

Setelah nya, Johnny memanggil pegawai nya untuk membawakan minuman Yuta dan dia. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau curhatkan tentang Taeyong?" Ucap Johnny setelah nya.

"Dia selalu bertengkar dengan pacarnya. Aku sedih melihat wajah Taeyong yang begitu sabar menghadapi pacarnya yang manja itu." Ucap Yuta sambil menyeruput kopi nya. "Pacar nya selalu minta diperhatikan, tapi dia sedikit egois – Maksud ku pacar nya yang sangat egois. Wajah Taeyong sangat lelah saat mengejar pacarnya itu. Maksud ku lelah seperti _'he's so done with her attitude'."_ Ucap Yuta.

 _"_ _Hold up,_ kenapa Taeyong mengejar pacarnya?"

"Mungkin sang pacar kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan Taeyong." Ia menghela nafas.

" _By the way,_ siapa _sih_ pacar Taeyong?"

 _Deg._

"Ah, kau tidak perlu tau!" ucap Yuta sambil melambaikan tangan nya, menandakan tidak.

"Untung nya pacarku tidak seperti itu. Masih baik aku punya pacar setia, cantik, dan _sexy_ seperti Ten." Ucapnya ditambah cengiran Yuta.

 _Andai saja kau tau yang tadi ku bicarakan adalah pacar mu juga..._

"giving into all his bullshit"

* * *

Yap, new chapter. I hope you like it guys. Maaf yah kalau aku terlalu kasar mendeskripsikan bias kalian yaitu ten :'(.

Aku pikir yang kemarin Ten udah gak terlihat terlalu 'anu'. Dan ternyata masih... Maaf yah untuk wanita _Ten-biased_ aku ga bermaksud bikin Ten keliatan jalang banget... nanti aku bakal bikin momen Johnten, kalian mau nya gimana? Mau yang kayak _cute_ bikin baper gitu atau gimana? Put your request on the review section below!

ps; kalau kalian ga suka sama watak karakter Ten disini, kalian bisa kasih aku saran aku harus gimanain Ten.

pss; Kalau kalian mau lebih banyak Taeten/Yutae moment, kasih tau aku yah di review section

psss; untuk Johnten, tenang aja nanti aku bikin biar kalian baper huahahahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Point of view:_** **Ten**

Terserah kalian mau anggap aku jalang atau bagaimana.

Ya, aku memiliki 2 pacar. Yang satu, namanya Johnny. Laki-laki Amerika yang sangat-sangat aku cintai. Dia tinggi, tampan, mapan, dan yang terpenting memiliki hati yang tulus meskipun aku sangat _jalang_ bagi kalian mungkin. Laki-laki itu sudah 3 tahun berpacaran dengan ku. Dia sangat tulus mencintai ku, sangat pengertian dan selalu ada disamping ku. Kapanpun, dimanapun aku butuh Johnny, dia selalu meluangkan waktu untukku. Biarpun dia sibuk dengan urusan di kafe nya. kadang aku memang egois, selalu merengek meminta dia untuk disamping ku saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuk nya mengurus kafe. Namun dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani ku.

Pernah suatu ketika, jam 1 malam, aku ketakutan sehabis mimpi buruk yang melandaku. Disitu aku bingung harus apa, dan aku sangat ketakutan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelpon Johnny, menyuruh nya datang ke sini. Dan benar saja, dia datang lalu memelukku erat mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena dia disampingku. Akhirnya aku tertidur bersama dia, sambil memelukku erat dan menciumi puncak kepala ku. Ah, betapa beruntung nya aku memiliki pacar sebaik dan sepengertian dia.

Tak sepantasnya aku yang mendua mendapat lelaki yang setia.

Lain hal dengan pacar ku yang satu lagi. yaitu Taeyong. Aku tak ingin mendeskripsikan banyak-banyak tentang dia. Karena intinya, aku tak mencintai dia setulus aku mencintai Johnny. Aku mencintai nya dibawah paksaan ibu ku. Ibu ku menginginkan harta Taeyong, yang jelas-jelas banyak karena Ia seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Aku sayang ibu ku, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hatinya. Cukup ayah ku yang sudah menghancurkan hati Mama. Jadi, aku berpura-pura mencintai Taeyong untuk membahagiakan Mama.

Alkisah, aku dikenalkan Mama dengan Taeyong disebuah kafe di daerah Gangnam. Aku Ibu ku dan disitulah aku berpacaran dengan nya. aku sudah bilang ke Mama, bahwa jangan jodohkan aku dengan Taeyong. Tapi, mau apalagi. Aku tidak mau hati Mama kembali sakit, setelah perlakuan Papa yang sangat jahat kepada Mama.

Aku bingung, kenapa Mama bisa sekuat itu, bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Papa yang kian hari kian ganas. Ia memukuli Mama, membentak, dan tidak segan-segan menghantam Mama dengan benda-benda keras. Aku benci Papa. Aku ingin membalas semua kejahatan Papa yang sudah dilakukan kepada Mama. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa membalas dendam tidak lah membuat Papa berubah. Papa akan tetap menjadi pemabuk gila yang melampiaskan kekesalan nya kepada Mama. Ia selalu berjudi, tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, mabuk-mabukkan, dan hal negatif lain nya.

* * *

 **Iya aku balik lagi. Maaf yah kalau aku terlalu OOC mendeskripsikan Ten disini. A BIG SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND ALL TEN BIASED. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan maaf juga aku telat update karena lagi sibuk sama seleksi MPK disekolah ku. Maaf yaah.**

 **Dan terimakasih untuk Kak Bysugar sudah memberikan aku saran dan ini diaaaa. Aku mendeskripsikan perasaan Ten yang sebenernya dipaksa sama Mama nya HEHEHEHEHE. Tbh, ini mendadak ada diotak gue HEHEHEHEHEHEH. Langsung aku tuangkan ke chapter ke 4 ini ehehehehe.**

 **Aku mengucapkan besar-besar terimakasih dan maaf /halah/ untuk yang udah review. MAAF YAH KALAU AKU TERLALU KASAR MENDESKRIPSIKAN URI BLOON TEN :(**

 **Habis ini mungkin ada beberapa Johnten moment. *spoiler dikit***

 **Plx gimme a review. Thankyou! Kamshamnida! Xie Xie! Danke! Hatur Nuhun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Point Of View:_** **Author.**

 _"_ _Baabee."_ Ucap Ten manja di telpon. "Bisa datang ke rumah ku sekarang? Aku habis membeli makanan kesukaan mu! Mari kita makan bersama!" Ucap nya gembira sambil melihat _cinnamon roll_ yang Ia beli di tempat kesukaan Johnny.

"Baiklah _babe._ Tunggu aku 5 menit lagi yah. _Saranghae."_ Ucap Johnny di seberang sana lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Johnny mengambil kunci mobil nya dan melajukan mobil nya menuju rumah Ten yang jauh nya sekitar 2 kilometer dari rumah nya. Sesampai nya Johnny ke rumah Ten, Ia melihat pacarnya tersebut menunggu di depan rumah nya. Ia tersenyum dan segera memakirkan mobil nya.

 _"_ _Baaabe!"_ Ten menghampiri Johnny yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Langsung dipeluknya Johnny dan Johnny pun menerima Ten dalam dekapan nya. setelah nya Johnny mengecup bibir Ten sekilas dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Ten.

 _"_ _Babe,_ ini dia yang tadi aku bilang. _Your favorite cinnamon roll!"_ Ucap Ten sangat bahagia. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan hal itu juga yang membuat Johnny langsung mengecup pipi Ten gemas. "Kamu kok lucu banget sih. Aku sebel jadi mau _khilaf._ " Ucap Johnny yang membuat pipi ten memerah, ditambah merah lagi dengan kalimat terakhir yang Johnny bilang tadi.

"Sudah ah. Ayo kita makan sambil nonton _series_ drama. Oke?" Ucapan itu diberi anggukkan oleh Johnny.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menonton drama, dengan posisi Ten memeluk badan Johnny dan Johnny merenggangkan kedua tangan nya. Posisi yang Ten sangat sukai saat mereka berdua sedang _cuddle._ Johnny yang sedari tadi tidak tahan melihat Ten yang sangat imut yang juga seksi, karena Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, yang menjuntai kebawah hingga menutupi setengah dari pahanya, dan terlihat jelas bahwa Ia tidak memakai bra.

 _"_ _babe,_ kamu kok tumben pakai baju seperti ini? Ga biasa nya.."

"Iyaa aku rasa lucu pakai baju gini. Dan nyaman kok aku pakai baju ini. Kenapa? Kamu gak suka yah?" Wajah Ten berubah gelisah. "Yaudah deh aku ganti baju." Ten mendirikan badan nya tapi ditarik kembali ke pelukkan Johnny.

Johnny mencium puncak kepala Ten. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulut nya berpindah ke telinga Ten. "bukan nya ga suka _babe,_ tapi bikin aku mau khilaf."

Tangan nya mulai jahil menjamahi tubuh Ten.

* * *

 **YAKLOOOOOOO KAGA DILANJUTIN WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA.  
**

 **Yak aku kembali dengan scene Johnten. JOHNTEN SHIPPER MANA SUARA NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA? /apasi**

 **Sudah seperti apa yang aku bilang sebelum nya, bakal ada Johnten moment dan ini dia Johnten moment nya!**

 **Cukup shittalk nya, hope you like it and give me a review on the review section below!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ten membuka matanya saat sinar mentari pagi menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya melewati celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menggeliat dan menyadari, ada rasa sakit di bagian dada nya. Tubuh nya tertutupi selimut putih dari bagian leher hingga ke ujung kaki. Susah payah Ia mendudukkan badannya yang terasa remuk, entah karena apa. Saat Ia akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan badannya, selimut yang tadi Ia kenakan jatuh kepangkuan nya, sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat. Mata nya membelalak. Ia melihat tubuh bagian atas nya tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Ia pun menjerit, hingga Johnny yang sedang menyiapkan _sandwich_ pagi mereka kaget dan buru-buru datang ke Ten.

" _babe_ ada apa?!" Ucap Johnny panik saat masuk ke kamar Ten. Ten makin histeris setelah melihat Johnny yang _shirtless._

 _"_ _Babe_ kamu apain aku hah?!"

 _"_ _babe_ kamu kenapa..."

"Jujur kamu apain aku hah?! Kamu perkosa aku kan?!" Ucap Ten blak-blakkan.

 _"_ _Babe, listen to me._ Aku ga—"

"JUJUR SAJA KAMU APA-APAIN AKU KAN?"

 _"_ _Babe_ dengar dulu!" Suara Johnny sedikit membentak. Ten pun bungkam.

"Aku ga apa-apain kamu sayang. Kita tadi malam memang melakukan itu, tapi aku ga ambil keperawanan kamu." Ucap nya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ten. Ten pun mengecek bawahan nya.

Masih lengkap ternyata.

"Y-yaudah, maaf..." Ucap Ten sambil tunduk.

"Ih iya ga apa-apa sayang. Sini peluk peluk." Ucap Johnny sok imut. Ten pun menghampiri tangan Johnny yang terbuka. "Yaudah yuk kebawah. Aku udah buatin makanan untuk kamu. Kamu juga udah lapar kan?" Ucap nya seraya melepas pelukan. Ten mengangguk. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju almari nya dan mengambil satu _tanktop_ untuk dipakai nya, lalu turun kebawah bersama Johnny.

* * *

 **Pemberitahuan:  
**

 **Aku akan mangkir update dulu yah. Aku masih di sibukkan dengan beberapa ujian yang menyebalkan uhuhuhu.**

 **Dan untuk kak MyNameX yang sudah mereview fiksi penggemar ku, aku mau kasih tau bahwa kembaran ku, (dia memiliki fiksi penggemar di wattpad dengan nama pena Niviarsiaq** **) adalah penggemar fiksi penggemar kaka**.

 **Mungkin shittalk nya cukup sampai sini saja yah.**

 **Makasih udah baca**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **Jangan lupa baca fiksi penggemar kembaran ku, di wattpad dengan judul "Sweet side of bitter thing"**


End file.
